


Supercat Week/Day 4 (Fake relationship)

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a car accident happen Supergirl arrives, but when Cat Grant is in this car accident Supergirl runs and flies as fast as possible to save her. It’s hard to act objectively when someone you care about is in danger… But Kara needs to be sure Cat will be fine at any costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercat Week/Day 4 (Fake relationship)

It was the end of the day, and almost everybody had left the CatCo building. Except for Kara who was at her desk and Winn, in Cat’s office playing video games. Kara had some work to do because she left her desk three times that day to stop a fire, then a hold up and finally a defective bus to crash. She had been so fast that nobody was hurt today, she was proud of herself.

She was finally done when something caught her attention, noises, lot of noises.

“A car accident!” Whispered Kara, she stood up and used her rayon X to localise the scene, it wasn’t that far away but something else troubled her. “Miss Grant…” It was Cat’s car, hit by a truck.

Kara ran to the roof, she torn apart her shirt turning into Supergirl and jumped in the air. She arrived before the fireman and used her fresh breath to cool down the two vehicles. The man in the truck easily get out of it. Cat’s personal driver was trying to open the doors from the inside but they were stuck. Kara extracted them carefully and lay down her boss on the floor away from the mess the truck and the car caused. Cat’s driver seemed to have a broken arm, and the driver of the truck seemed fine. But Cat… Cat was unconscious. The driver of the truck walked to her.

“I’m sorry, I felt asleep and missed the red light…” He explained. “I’m hourly rated, and I really need money so I didn’t sleep a lot this past few days…”

Kara looked at him, she was angry, if she wasn’t controlling herself she would have kicked his ass already because of was he did to Cat, but she had to be objective, this guy just made a mistake. She listened away to see where the medical assistance were, but they were too far away.

Kara stood up and took Cat in her arms. “You two, you will wait here, I take her to the hospital.”

The two men nodded and sat on the sidewalk. Kara jumped and flew as fast and possible at the hospital. The doctors took Cat quickly, one of them reassured her, Cat hit her head, the shock send her unconscious but she seemed totally fine. Kara nodded when her phone rang, she looked at the ID it was Carter’s school. Right, she was the first person call if they couldn’t reach Cat. She picked up and told them she was on her way.

Cat told her it was best if Kara was on the list because she was already working for Cat so why not pick up Carter after school when Cat was busy. And Cat knew Carter and Kara would like that anyway. Kara had a good influence on Carter and Cat noticed it on the first time she babysitted him.

Kara went to her house and changed her clothes before flying to the school, she find and hidden place to land, tie her hair into a ponytail and put her glasses on. She was ready, she walked to the entrance, Carter was sitting on a bench.

“Carter, over here!” Called Kara.

The young boy stood up and ran to her, hugging her. “Kara!” He said happily. “Why isn’t my mom here?” He asked suddenly.

Kara took him by the shoulder and walked out of the school. “Something happened.” Started Kara. “Your mom went into a car accident.” She explained. “But the doctors said she was fine, just unconscious, but fine.”

The boy nodded. “Can I see her?” He asked worried about what happened.

Kara smiled at him. “Of course.” Kara was about to call Cat personal driver, but she remembered his wasn’t in a good sharp right now. “What about we take the bus?” She asked the boy who nodded.

It took them almost an hour to reach the hospital. They entered and Kara walked to the reception center. Carter stood beside Kara and tried to look behind the desk curious.

“We’re looking for Cat Grant. She was in a car accident.” Explained Kara.

The woman nodded. “Yeah, she woken up” Kara smiled at Carter, then the woman clicked on her computer. “But the visitors are restricted.” Said the woman on an annoying tone.

“It’s my mom.” Said Carter eager to see his mother. “My name’s Carter.”

The woman looked at him then at her computer. “I will call someone that will take you to her room.” She answered with that same boring tone. Kara sighed, Cat was only her boss, but she really wanted to see her, and to be there for her. Kara was already angry at herself for not detecting the danger before the accident, so now this woman won’t stand between her and Cat anymore.

“And I’m her girlfriend.” Said Kara determined to follow Carter till that fucking room.

The woman looked up at her. Carter looked a little confused. Then he understood what was happening. Kara wanted to see his mom too, and he knew his mom would be happy to see Kara there. So he nodded. The receptionist looked at him before looking back at Kara.

“But you’re so young.” She said to her with a disgusting face.

Kara frowned, how could this woman tell something like that. “Cat’s not that old!” She said angry. Carter saw that Kara was about to punch the woman so he took her arm gently. Kara calmed down and looked at the boy. She took a big breath. “And I’m not that young.” She added more calmly. “I’m so tired of people judging us all the time.” She said trying to convince the woman in front of her that all this lie was true. “I just want to be sure the love of my life is alright.” Explained Kara.

The woman looked at Kara frowning. Kara was about to destroy this desk, scan all the hospital to find Cat and fly to her window to enter the room if she had to. A nurse arrived, the receptionist looked at her and gave her a paper. “Take this two room 1628” She said without looking back at Kara or Carter. The nurse nodded and guided them through the hospital while reading the paper. 

The nurse entered first. “Miss Grant, your son and your girlfriend are here.” Could hear Kara from the outside.

“My girlfriend?” Asked Cat very confused.

“Yes, I will let them enter.” Answered the nurse opening the door to Carter and Kara. The young boy ran and hugged his mother, Kara thanked the nurse who left them alone.

Cat hugged back her son happily then looked up at Kara and laughed. “My girlfriend?” She asked still not understanding.

Kara was blushing. “They told me the visitors were restricted…”

Carter sat on the bed beside his mother. “Yeah, Kara was about to punch the lady down there because she was disrespectful.” Explained the boy. “You should have seen the lady’s face when Kara talked back to her! It was awesome!” Smiled the boy. Then he asked about the accident. Kara looked at Cat.

“I don’t remember anything, I hit my head and felt unconscious when the truck hit us. They told me nobody was badly hurt, only my driver with a broken arm.” Explained Cat to his son. “But the doctors said that Supergirl got me here.” She added looking at Kara who looked down. Cat knew, she confronted Kara about it some weeks ago.

“Wow!” Said Carter. “You’re so lucky mom, you saw her so much time! I only saw her once…” He said sadly. “But it was the best day of my life.” He added smiling.

Cat caressed her son’s hair softly. “Well technically I didn’t saw her today, I was unconscious.” She said looking back at Kara. “But if I wasn’t I would have thanked her.” Kara looked at her and nodded.

Kara put back in place her glasses. “Will they let you out if everything is fine?” Asked Kara.

“I don’t know.” Said Cat. “They talked about some more test.”

“Well, I will ask for more informations. And like you won’t be out that soon, I should get you and Carter something to eat, it’s getting late.” Said Kara with a smile before leaving Cat and Carter alone. She walked into the corridor, she was reassured that Cat was fine.

Kara left the hospital and went to pick food at Cat’s favorite place, she knew exactly what this two liked and choose for them, she didn’t know if she should take something for her too. Kara choose not to. She went back at the hospital, bags in hands, and stopped at the reception center again.

The woman rolled her eyes at her, not pleased to see her again.

“Excuse me.” Said Kara. “Who took care of Cat Grant?” She asked.

“The Doctor will come see you when he will get time. Just be patient.” She answered.

Kara sighed. “We just want to know how many time we will stay here.” Said Kara.

“I don’t know.” Said the woman looking at the people walking by before looking back at Kara. “I’m not a doctor. Just wait for him.”

Kara decided to leave, this woman was so annoying. When she was alone in the elevator, Kara used her powers to warm the food a little more. She stopped in front of the door and knocked. Carter came and opened the door. Kara entered showing them the bags.

“Dinner time!” Smiled Kara putting the bags on the little table beside Cat’s bed and opened the bags.

“Smell so good!” Said Carter helping Kara en giving food to his mother before sitting on a chair beside the table.

Kara took a step back and looked at them. “Well, I didn’t get more informations, I will wait outside for the doctor.”

Carter frowned. “You don’t eat with us?”

Cat looked at her. “Do you have somewhere else to be?” She asked her. Kara knew what Cat was asking.

“No” Said Kara. “Nobody needs me.” She said with a little smile.

Cat smiled back at her. “Then you should stay with us. What will people think if I let my girlfriend outside of my room?” Kara blushed again. “And you were on this restricted list Kara. They would have let you in if you have told them your name.”

Kara blushed even more and Carter started laughing. Cat wanted to laugh too, but she saw that Kara was embarrassed.

Carter stood up and went to sit on her mother’s bed. “Sit with us.” He said to Kara who nodded and sat on the chair. When she looked up at them, the two of them were handing out some of their food at her. Kara looked at Carter then at Cat and smiled. They were almost done eating when the doctor entered the room.

“Miss Grant I have great news. The results are perfect, we don’t need to keep you here more.” He explained with a smile. “We just need your girlfriend to come sign some papers then you’re free.”

Kara looked at Cat who nodded at her. Kara followed the Doctor and signed the papers, they just needed the person who take the patient out to sign.

Kara came back in the room and helped Cat with her things. The three of them left the room and walked past the reception. The woman looked at them with disgust. Cat looked at her in the eyes before stopping.

“Kara.” She whispered making Kara stop walking and turn to face her. Kara didn’t get time to answer that Cat kissed her, on the lips. The woman at the reception looked at them, her mouth wide open in shock. Kara was still eyes closed when Cat broke the kiss. “Next time, don’t piss off my girlfriend.” Said Cat to the woman before taking a shocked Kara by the arm. Carter was trying not to laugh but his mom was the best.

“That was awesome!” Said Carter. “Kara did you see her face! She clearly didn’t see that coming!”

Kara was still looking at them wide eyes. “I… I-” She stopped herself and just laughed. “Yeah, this was awesome.” She repeated before looking at Cat. “I will call you a taxi, I’m sure you two would like to go home now.” Cat nodded at her and Kara walked a little away to give the call.

They waited five minutes in the dark night before the taxi arrived. Cat told Carter to jump in it then she faced Kara.

Kara smiled at Carter in the car before looking back at Cat. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop the accident.” She finally said. “I wish I could have…”

Cat put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Hey.” She said softly. “You couldn’t do anything, this guy just felt asleep.” Said Cat. “You did exactly what you have to, you came and helped us.” Kara nodded but was still feeling guilty. “Look.” Said Cat insisting. “You stopped the fire and took us out of the car, you take me to the hospital, what if I stayed stuck in the car till it explode?”

“Yeah, I understand, but it make me so angry when something happen to you.” Confessed Kara.

Cat smiled at her. “All I have to say now is, thank you Kara, for all you did for us today.” She said at a nodding and smiling Kara. “And even if it was fun to play the couple, have more faith in me next time.” She explained. “Just like I have this blind faith in you.”

After that, Cat kissed Kara’s cheek and went in the car. Carter waved at Kara and she waved back at him. When the car disappeared away Kara jumped in the air and flew away shouting in happiness. Cat kind of liked her, and it was wonderful.

 

FIN


End file.
